1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology capable of improving printing properties of a wiring pattern, and a structure of a touch window manufactured by the same.
2. Description of the Related Arts
A touch window is a device that is installed on a display surface of an image display device such as a cathode ray tube (CRT), a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a field emission display (FED) device, a plasma display panel (PDP) and an electro luminescence device (ELD) so that the user inputs predetermined information into a computer by applying pressure to the touch window (panel) while showing the image display device.
FIG. 1 is a plane view illustrating a bonded structure of a touch window having a multi-layered structure. Referring to the illustrated drawing, a touch panel generally has a stacked structure comprising: an upper OCA below a transparent window; an upper electrode (ITO) therebelow, a lower OCA therebelow; and a lower electrode therebelow. The touch panel having such a structure is configured such that one wiring 41 is connected to one pattern of an upper electrode 40, and another one wiring 42 is also connected to other upper electrode disposed below the pattern. Furthermore, a single wiring 21 is connected to a lower electrode 20. Each connection pad (P) is formed at ends of each wiring parts.
FIG. 2 is a diagram illustrating one exemplary embodiment of the wiring part. The wiring part is generally formed of (a) which presents wirings (a first wiring) connected to a sensing electrode and routed to a lower part, and (b) which presents wirings (a second wiring) wherein a direction of the first wiring is changed by 90 degrees. A connection pad (P) is formed at the end of the second wiring part. The wiring part may be implemented by a printing method as illustrated in FIG. 3. When the wiring part is formed by the printing method, in wiring sections (i.e. outermost angle parts: a1˜a3) where the printing is performed at first in a proceed direction (X) of printing, a defect such as an increase in line width of the printing wirings during a printing process, in which a blanket that cuts out an ink from a pattern roll proceeds to a stage, is frequently generated. That is, a printing defect of the initial wiring line width is generated by a frictional force generated by friction of the pattern roll and an initial printing surface, and a minute error in printing time due to the frictional force. The increase in line width has resulted in a shot defect or a problem that the level in emotional quality of printing of the entire wiring pattern is deteriorated.